fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 29/8/16
(A video quickly recaps last week’s Chaos. The formation of The Resistance is shown along with The Bullet Club’s return.) SEGMENT 1: ''Dario Cueto comes down to the ring with Okada, Rowe, Hanson, Lesnar, Callihan, and Ibushi. HYDRA gets nuclear heat as Cueto grabs a mic.'' Cueto: You can boo all you want but facts are facts. This is my show. Chaos is in my destiny to control. It’s my empire. Look at my army, look at us – we are called HYDRA. Why? I don’t know. The name stuck though, and now I realize why. We do not die, and even when we do take a loss, or in this case, lose a head… We gain two in its place. They try to take Okada’s championship, and look. Callihan and Ibushi rise to serve. Kevin Owens, your little Resistance is cute, and honestly it’s a shame that all of you guys are going to suffer. Why? What compels you, especially young talent like Will Ospreay or Hideo Itami to sacrifice your entire careers to challenge authority? Just accept that HYDRA rules this land, and all resistance is futile. Look at Baron Corbin. Do you all want to end up like that? That’s where you’re headed if you continue to fight. The Resistance – Kevin Owens, Randy Orton, Shinsuke Nakamura, Will Ospreay, and Hideo Itami – come out to the ramp. Owens: We fight because we have to. If we don’t serve you, you make us suffer. But do we really look like the subservient type? This is something that applies to all of us. To me, to Will, Hideo, Randy, and Shinsuke – We all fought to get where we are. It was an uphill battle every step of the way. No one wanted us to succeed, not any of us, not even Randy, a second generation superstar. We didn’t climb up that hill just to reach the top and get down on our knees for you. Unlike certain men up there, we here have pride. We have to defend Chaos. Right now your toxicity applies only to us, but what happens when you spread your reign to everyone else? We aren’t going to let that happen. Itami: We’re a united front. There’s only one reason I joined, because I value wrestling. I value the sanctity of it and I value true competition. Will Ospreay came out to face me and I accepted. I stayed out of this until HYDRA brought the battle to me. And that’s when I realized Kevin is right. Eventually, you will destroy Chaos from the inside out, and I will not stand back and let that happen. Nakamura: I was always against Kevin Owens, but even I need to agree he’s right. You offered me to join HYDRA, but I’m not joining that gang of bitches. Whether or not we’re friends is irrelevant. HYDRA must be stopped one way or another, and I never really care to be a good guy, but like KO said – If opposing HYDRA makes me a good guy, I guess I’m the fucking Batman. Yeahoh you stupid motherfuckers. Cueto: This is cute. This is really cute. You all stand there bullshitting about honor and sacredness and whatnot, while my army stands in this ring making seven figures. You guys could be rich, but why you’d die to fight us… Again, I don’t understand. But be it as it is, if you want to fight, I’ll be more than happy to oblige you. Nakamura, Orton, Ospreay, you guys don’t have a match at Infinite Glory. Well you do now. At IG, you three will face War Machine… AND BROCK LESNAR!!! The segment ends with The Resistance and HYDRA staring down. MATCH 1: Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Kalisto Tanahashi wins in 4 minutes with a Dragon Suplex. After the match, Tanahashi grabs a mic. SEGMENT 2: Tanahashi begins to speak. Tanahashi: I’ve seen all the social media posts and all the dirt sheets and everything. Everyone has gone so quick as to say that John Cena is the superior competitor. I’ll admit it too, he was… That night. One night doesn’t mean anything. One night doesn’t invalidate ten years of proof, ten years of evidence that I am not only greater than John Cena but the greatest man to have ever stepped foot in this ring. You don’t want to believe that, do you? Why else do you think I am who I am? I have more five star matches than anyone in recent memory. You look at all the greatest of all times, both from this land and mine, men like The Rock, Steve Austin, Antonio Inoki, and Kenta Kobashi, but in the end, I’m better. John, you had one good night, but you know that when it comes for the two of us, that doesn’t mean shit. So what I’m saying is John, if you really want to prove you’re better than Tanahashi, then face me again at Infinite Glory. John Cena comes out to a mixed reaction wearing a shirt that says “I’m the Third Nuke”. Cena stops at the ramp and begins to speak. Cena: Fine speech. It sounds to me that you’re a sore loser. I get it, it sucks to lose. First you lost World War 2. Then you lost two of your greatest cities. Then you lost to me, John Cena, the John Cena of America. Isn’t there a reason you’re referred to as the ‘John Cena of Japan’? It means I set the precedent. Everything you are is just a cheap imitation of me. Sure you do a couple more fancy moves than I do but what does that mean? You’re not great. You’re average. John Cena is the best. Word life motherfucker – and as for your rematch? You want to lose again that badly? You’re on. But I have a stipulation in mind and it’s going to be… announced on Survival. Because this show sucks, just like your wife does when she’s on her knees for me. WORD LIFE! John Cena poses on the ramp as the crowd throws trash at him but Cena ignores it and walks to the back. MATCH 2: Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows vs The Usos Anderson and Gallows squash the Usos in 2 minutes after Anderson hits Jey with The Magic Killer. After the match, Anderson and Gallows beat down on the Usos and hit both members with the Boot of Doom before leaving the ring. MATCH 3: Dalton Castle vs Carlito vs Jeff Hardy – Winner joins the Pure Championship Match at Infinite Glory Carlito pins Hardy at 13 minutes with a Backstabber to pick up the win. SEGMENT 3: Jeff Hardy is backstage after his match disappointed when Renee Young comes up to him. '' Young: Excuse me Mr. Hardy. I understand that since joining Chaos, things haven’t gone exactly how you’ve intended them to. Care to comment? Hardy: What can I say? Maybe I just don’t have it in me anymore. I joined to enter the tag team tournament with Austin Aries, but we came up short. Then I compete in that Pure Championship scramble, and I come up short. Again at Life Sentence, in the chamber I come up short. Now here again tonight, I come up short. Maybe I just can’t get the job done anymore. Then what’s the point of me being on this show if I can’t seem to win a match? Maybe there is no point Renee. I guess my run on here on Chaos is done then isn’t it – ''Hardy suddenly stops talking and stares off-screen. The camera pans to where Hardy is looking and standing there is… MATT HARDY! Matt comes up to Jeff. Matt: Jeff Hardy’s run may be done. But The Hardy Boyz run is just about to begin. That battle royal at Infinite Glory? We’re entering it, and we’re going to win. Are you with me? Jeff nods, and Matt and Jeff slap hands then the camera fades back to the ring. SEGMENT 4: AJ Styles, Kenny Omega, Tama Tonga, The Young Bucks, and Yujiro Takahashi come down to the ring to a huge pop. Styles: Doc. Karl. Is this really how you want it to be? If we won’t align with you to destroy our friend then you’re going to defect and go on a rampage and then what, do it yourself? You think you two alone can take out Finn Balor? You’re dead wrong if you think that. We don’t need to fight him anymore, but if you want us to fight you then you’re coming dangerously close to leaving us no choice. Omega: It’s you two against the six of us. Those don’t look like odds you’re going to want to play here. Why don’t you two come down to the ring here, we can solve this issue and show Finn that we’re a united front, and trust me that demon will die right then and there. Anderson and Gallows come out to the ramp and get booed. Anderson: Do you think it’s that easy? Do you think that if we honestly saw another option here we wouldn’t take it? Believe it or not, Anderson, Gallows, and Finn, the three of us are better friends than any of the rest of you are. We won’t be so quick to try to take down our friend. But we know him, and we know that this is for the greater good believe it or not. Gallows: You may have us outnumbered, but if anything you should join our cause. Come on AJ, it doesn’t need to come to this. Let us in that ring, and let’s talk business. Let’s get Finn back. Styles: Not your way. If you guys want to act like rogues then we’ll treat you like rogues. We’ll take you down before you get a chance to do so to Finn. Again, come on down if you want to be peaceful, but if you want to continue your nonsense then you have six men ready to take extreme action. Anderson: Let me get one thing clear. Are you sure you don’t want to see things our way? Styles looks to the rest of the Club then back to Anderson and Gallows. Styles: I’m sure. Gallows: Then let me tell you one more thing – it’s not six to two. Styles looks confused… THEN TAMA TONGA AND YUJIRO TAKAHASHI TAKE DOWN STYLES! Omega brawls with Takahashi and Tonga but Tonga drops him with the Tongan Twist! Tonga and Takahashi down then turn to The Young Bucks. Matt and Nick look down on Styles and Omega… THEN DROP TAKAHASHI AND TONGA WITH SUPERKICKS! THE YOUNG BUCKS THROW TONGA AND TAKAHASHI OUT OF THE RING! Matt and Nick help up Styles and Omega and the two sides of the Bullet Club stare down from the ring to the ramp. Anderson: You want to do this the hard way don’t you? Let’s do it. Infinite Glory – Styles, Omega, Nick, and Matt… Against us. You guys want to be all goody two shoes all of a sudden? Then fuck off. You guys aren’t part of the same Bullet Club we are. We’ll get rid of you, then we’ll get Finn back OUR WAY. Anderson drops the mic and his team walks to the back while Styles and Omega recover in the ring. MATCH 4: reDragon vs RPG Vice O’Reilly taps Romero out to the arm-bar at 11 minutes. After the match, RD and RPG begin to brawl! The Usos come out followed by TMDK and all four teams start brawling. RD clears the ring and holds it but The Necessary Evil storm the ring and take them down! TNE clear the ring and the segment ends with Wolfe and Tajiri standing over the rest of the tag team division. MAIN EVENT: Sami Callihan, Raymond Rowe, and Kota Ibushi vs Shinsuke Nakamura, Will Ospreay, and Kevin Owens Owens picks up the win for his team after pinning Rowe with the pop-up powerbomb at 13 minutes. After the match, HYDRA storms the ring and beats down on Nakamura, Owens, and Ospreay! Lesnar and Hanson destroy Nakamura while Rowe and Callihan work on Owens! Ospreay manages to throw Ibushi out of the ring but HYDRA maintains control! Hideo Itami and Randy Orton come running down but HYDRA still manages to throw them out of the ring! Cueto gets a mic. Cueto: Looks like your Resistance is a little out-numbered. Guess what else! At Infinite Glory – your little three on three match now has one more member on HYDRA’s side… SAMI CALLIHAN! Good luck Resistance, and I’ll see you again when your bodies are limp and lifeless. Cueto drops the mic and laughs but The Resistance gets back up to their feet and stands their ground on the ramp. They look back to the ramp… AND CODY RHODES’ MUSIC HITS!!! Rhodes comes walking down the ramp and stops next to The Resistance! The Resistance and Rhodes storm the ring and a full on brawl breaks out! The Resistance gains the upper hand and sends HYDRA packing! Owens picks up the mic. Owens: Looks like we’ve got a fourth man for Infinite Glory too… WELCOME TO THE RESISTANCE… CODY RHODES!!! Owens picks Rhodes up to his shoulders and the show ends again with The Resistance and HYDRA staring down.